Mario
Mario Mario (often shortened to Mario) is a Plumber and a Hero, who is always saving Princess Peach from the evil King Bowser. He is Luigi's twin brother, though Mario is the older of the two by a few minutes, as stated on Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. He is also smaller and slightly more broader than Luigi. It should also be noted that his now deceased father (Jumpman) is technically a former antagonist as he once kidnapped Donkey Kong I (now known as Cranky Kong) in revenge, for what he done to Pauline. Mario has been a damsel in distress on four occasions: The first was in Mario is Missing, the second was in Luigi's Mansion, the third was in Super Princess Peach, and more recently in Luigi's Mansion 2. For the promotion of the New Nintendo 3DS, Mario wore casual clothing, instead of his usual clothing. However, through his casual clothing, Nintendo have accidentally admitted that both Mario, and his brother, do not wear socks. Mario is also Nintendo's Mascot. In Super Mario Odyssey, he successfully saves Peach from a forced marriage with Bowser. However, his friendship with Peach has been badly fractured by these events. It was during the events of Super Mario Odyssey that he was given swimming trunks, allowing for Mario to go barefoot if necessary. He will also go barefoot if he cosplays as Diddy Kong. In Mario Tennis Aces, Mario will receive a brand new sports outfit alongside Luigi, Wario and Waluigi. Mario is one of the original four members of the Mario Gang alongside Luigi, Toad and Peach. An old 1980s comic in Japan that was released online on Friday 13th April 2018 had accidentally revealed that both Mario and Luigi do not wear underpants. Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is the alter-ego of Mario. In the Dr. Mario series, he uses multi-coloured pills to eliminate the virus. In the main series, Dr. Mario wears white jacket, shirt and tie, and white trousers alongside his plumber shoes. However, in the Super Smash Bros. series, his white trousers are replaced by black jeans (mainly to prevent his white trousers from getting ripped). He also attacks his opponents with vitamins, instead of fireballs. Unlike Mario himself, Dr. Mario does not wear his signature red cap. Instead, he wears a doctor's head-band. As accidentally proven by Nintendo through Mario himself, Dr. Mario always goes sockless. However, unlike Mario himself, Dr. Mario does not go commando. In Super Mario Odyssey, Mario can change out of his plumber costume into that of Dr. Mario. Here, he wears white trousers. Voice Actor Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is currently voiced by Charles Martinet. Mario Mario is currently voiced by Charles Martinet, but was previously voiced by Walkner Boone. His first ever voice actor was the late Lou Albano Reception Mario is generally received in a positive light by critics. Gallery Mario Jumping.png|Mario Main Forme Dr. Mario 2015.png|Mario Doctor Forme Mario.png|Mario Smash Bros Forme Casual Mario.png|Mario in his casual clothes Mario Tennis Outfit.png|Mario in his Tennis gear Mario Golf Forme.png|Mario's Golf wear Mario Football.png|Mario in his Soccer gear Mario Swimming Gear.png|Mario in his Swimwear Baby Mario.png|Mario baby forme Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters with Baby Formes Category:Characters with Doctor Formes Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Mascot Category:Team Mario